Travelling between states or countries becomes a daily matter to most of the traders. In order to help the travelers to transport their hand-carry luggage easier with less effort and labor, a kind of rolling luggage is developed in the market, which comprises a luggage bag, a pair of rolling wheels rotatably mounted to two bottom sides of the luggage bag, and a carrier device attached to a rear side of the luggage bag, wherein the carrier device comprises an extensible handle bar that can be upwardly extended for easy handling. The development of such rolling luggage enables the traveler to carry their clothing and daily needs simply by pulling or pushing.
To most of the business people, trading travelers, and corporate employees, notebook computer is another main equipment to carry along for information memory, documentation, data operation, and communication. Since each busy traveler may need the notebook computer to work on during the air or ground transporting, the notebook is typically hand carried by the traveler in a notebook carrier bag. Even though the traveler may only need the notebook computer after he or she arrives the designation place, the traveler still pack the notebook computer in the notebook carrier bag because it not only protects the notebook when it is not in use but also can carry computer accessories, such as floppy disks and batteries, and other documents. However, the notebook computer will occupy one hand of the traveler. The best a traveler can do is to carry the notebook carrier bag by shouldering.
Some travelers try to hang the notebook carrier bag to the rolling luggage. It seems to be a good solution, but in fact the unbalancing weight of the hanged notebook may render the rolling luggage to easily fall down and cause serious damage to the notebook computer's electronic components.